Sombra en el apocalipsis
by killer201315
Summary: Un mundo sumergido en la oscuridad por muertos vivientes y un joven que ha escapado de todo esto mientras busca hay en quienes pueda confiar ni desconfiar pues este no es el mundo que conociamos.
1. Un futuro pasado

**Sombra en el apocalipsis**

Antes de comenzar a leer quiero pedirles que el título lo puse como referencia a zombis ya que esta historia se centrara en un joven y los diferentes grupos con los que estuvo antes de llegar a donde está en el capítulo más que decir disfruten

**Capítulo 1: Un futuro pasado**

?:(Corriendo por un bosque) ufff….debo…llegar…antes….de…que…sea….tarde…..

Mientras la sombra oscura corría por todo el lugar se escuchaban unos disparos y una multitud de voces diciendo:!Atrápenlo!

?: Tengo….que… llegar….debo…evitar…eso….

Piero:(Observando por unos binoculares)¿Creen que lo logre?

Renato: Si tiene suerte si, pero no creo en los milagros

Daniel:(Empujando un armario)Ya dejen de hablar joder y ayúdenme a bloquear este sitio para que no entren los zombis

Piero y Renato: Ya vamos

Pero lo que no sabían es que lo amenaza no eran los zombis sino la sombra oscura.

?:(Descansando en un árbol oculto)Si tan….solo…hubiera… sabido que…esto…pasaría…habría… podido salvarles….pero ya no ….. Puedo….debo… llegar

Zombis: grrrrr

?: Joder…justo ahora?...(Sacando una katana)…si sobrevivo….evitare todo esto…

Los disparos seguían mientras la sombra se movía y mataba a todo aquel zombi que se le cruzara sin pensarlo dos veces y a los sujetos que le perseguían.

Piero:¿Qué mierda?

Renato:¿Qué pasa?

Daniel:(Tartamudeando)Como…puede…moverse asi..y matar sin moverse… por todos…. Lados

?:(Riendo como si nada pasara)En serio pensaban que unos zombis me detendrían?... Yo puedo eliminarlos…. Sin problema…pero ahora…. Los eliminados….serán ustedes

Daniel:Tenemos que irnos! El llegara en menos de 10 segundos!

Piero:NO!nos quedaremos a pelear contra él

Renato:Te has vuelto loco?

Piero:Vayanse si quieren,yo me ocupare de él.

Renato y Daniel huyen del lugar mientras Piero saca un cuchillo y una pistola con silenciador.

?(Después de acabar con los zombis):Asi que das la cara…y Renato y Daniel?... oh claro… tu no les importas

Piero: Ya cállate,te mataré para que no haya mas muertes,

?:No tienes idea del favor que les estoy haciendo verdad?

La sombra corre directo a Piero justo antes de que él le dispare y acaba con su vida.

?:…algo…me dice que habría evita todo si no fuera por la fecha de ese día.

**Aquí acaba el primer capítulo si les gusto comenten para que continue esta ó****.****s**


	2. Lo que quedo atras

**Capítulo 2:Lo que quedó atrás**

**2 años antes**

**Aquí se ve a Piero buscando algo en una tienda de GameStop mientras ? busca en un pasillo también otro objeto.**

Piero: Oye Dylan lo encontraste?

Dylan:Sería mas fácil encontrarlo si dejaras de fastidiar tanto en encontrarlo joder.

Piero:Oye,hasta tu sabes que necesitamos eso más que nada en estos momentos y

Dylan(Cortando a Piero):Lo encontré!

Piero:En serio? Tienes el Garden Warframe?

Dylan:Sí, estaba entre un montón de cajas de otros juegos de ps3.

**Piero y Dylan pagan el videojuego y luego se van**

Dylan:En serio crees que valga la pena este juego?

Piero:Ya te digo, Willyrex y Vegetta ya lo han jugado asi que nosotros también debemos hacerlo

Dylan. Un momento…solo compraste esta mierda porque ellos lo han jugado?

Piero:Si, no es genial?

Dylan:-_-

**Al llegar después de jugar un rato el juego….**

Piero: Y ahora?

Dylan: No sé tu eres el que quiso comprarlo y fue una mierda.

Piero: Supongo que tenemos que devolve(Gente gritando)

Dylan:¿Qué mierda?

Piero:¿Qué esta pasando allí afuera?

**Afuera de la ventana se observa como gente es devorada mientras que otras personas se las comen pero estas otras personas tienen la piel verde y todo su cuerpo esta cubierto de sangre.**

Dylan: ¡No Jodas!

Piero: Apocalipsis?! Tío sabes lo que esto significa?... Dylan?

**Cuando Piero voltea no ve a nadie y ve la puerta abierta**

Piero:…No creo que deba ir…Cerrare la puerta

**Mientras desde el punto de vista de Dylan(quiero aclarar que él es la sombra del cap 1 xd)**

Dylan:(Corriendo)Tengo…que…salir….de…este….infierno de…. Mierda

**Cuando Dylan se da la vuelta ve la casa rodeada por zombis y más gente devorada lo cual lo entristece un poco**

Dylan: …Mejor sigo…esto ya es demasiado…incluso para mí.

**Un rato después llega a una casa solitaria en el campo lejos de la ciudad y de cualquier zombi.**

Dylan:Je… esta casa sigue intacta….ahora a recoger lo necesario

Dylan: Mochila, listo; Cuchillo, listo; Comida y abrelatas, listo y sobre todo un kit de medico por si necesito amputarme el brazo o pie u otra cosa.

Dylan:Un momento… de aquí adonde carajo debo ir…tendré que quedarme hasta ver que dice la radio…comprar esta casa fue buena idea…. Pero no lo será si me rodean los zombis así que esto sea rápido.

**Una hora después**

Radio: Personas han sido atacadas por hombre come carne, se recomienda a todo civil que no haya sido mordido por estos sujetos evacuar al centro de la ciudad y no llevar personas mordidas por los riesgos que podría provocar esto…Pero que…Argh…ayuda…alguien…por favor no….(sonidos de hombre ahogándose en su propia sangre)

Dylan: ¿El centro de la ciudad? Allí debe haber un millón de zombis y si de algo sirvió ver The Walking Dead lanzarán bombas para matar a todos y se joderá la ciudad así que por ahora me quedaré aquí y mañana veré si fue cierto o mentira.

**Fue un día difícil lo cual puede que sí o que no mejore depende de lo que se debe confiar en nadie…**

Dylan:(Despertando) un segundo

Dylan:Bueno ahora a ver con estos binoculares que tan jodida esta la ciudad.

**Cuando Dylan observa por los binoculares ve todo destruido y gente en carros muerta y zombis.**

Dylan: Bueno era verdad…Pero y estos?

**A lejos se ve a un chico con una chica y una niña de 10 o 11 años viniendo a la casa…Al parecer están escapando de la ciudad**

Dylan:Joder, tengo que ver quienes son y que quieren o si no el muerto aquí sere yo.

Dylan:Eh ustedes!

¿?:Pero…este chico ya estaba aquí antes que nosotros lo planearamos?

Dylan:Vienen a robar objetos o a refugiarse porque con cualquier respuesta puedo matarlos.

¿?:Un momento!No nos dispares…Mi nombre es Renato y esta es mi esposa Kiara y mi hija Jane.

Dylan: puedo matarlos sin hacer nada asi q sera mejor q se regresen por donde vienen o el primero en morir sera su hija.

Renato:Oye calmate! No venimos a pelear por este sitio solo queremos sobrevivir

**Fin del CAP 2 perdón si el primero fue corto pero es que no tenía muchas ideas en ese momentos dejen sus reviews y gracias por leer Sombra en el apocalipsis**


	3. La confianza es un plato que se come fri

**Capítulo 3: La confianza es un plato que se sirve frío**

**Han pasado 10 segundos desde lo que Renato había dicho y Dylan se había acercado a Jane para preguntarle algo.**

Dylan: Jane

Jane:(nerviosa) Si?

Dylan: Conoces a estos sujetos o te están obligando a ir con ellos?

Jane: Son…mis…padres...

Dylan: …Muy bien entonces.

Kiara: Alejate de mi hija!

Dylan: ok ok…al parecer si eres su madre

Renato: Perdona a mi esposa es que está estresada por todo esto.

Dylan: …

Renato: Entonces…Podemos quedarnos?

Dylan: Solo hasta que yo me vaya porque vendrán conmigo; este lugar no es seguro.

Renato: Tenemos un trato entonces.

**En la noche**

**Dylan estaba observando la noche afuera y parecía distraído pensando en algo**

Kiara: ¿Qué haces afuera?

Dylan: …No debes estar aquí… o te juro que te mataré

Kiara: Solo quería comprobar…es que ahora… con tanta gente muerta…me enloquece quedar sola…en todo este caos… y tengo una hija…

Dylan: Dije largo…no me importa tu vida… solo dejame solo

Kiara: Ok….mira… no sé si perdiste…. A alguien… pero no estás solo… debemos apoyarnos…adiós…

Dylan: …..

**Pasaron como 5 días y Dylan pensaba que ya era hora de irse.**

Dylan: Saquen lo que puedan nos vamos de este sitio

Renato: ¿Por qué?

Dylan: Este sitio es blanco fácil, si cualquier persona lo ve intentara matarnos; incluso a tu familia solo para sobrevivir.

Kiara: Jane despierta debemos irnos

Jane: Ok mami

Dylan: Si ya están listos vámonos…buscaremos algún lugar lejos de aquí como un pueblo pequeño y si no funciona entonces a las montañas.

**Caminando en el camino….**

Dylan: Como escapaste de ese infierno?

Renato: Ah?

Dylan: Como escaparon tú y tu familia de ese lugar?

Renato: A eso… bueno

**Flashback de Renato**

Renato: Kiara despierta a Jane debemos irnos.

Kiara: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué esta pasando?

Renato: Hay muertos vivientes en las calles vámonos!

**Luego de un rato**

Renato: Kiara cuidado!

Kiara: Ah!

(Sonido de disparo)

¿?: Corran! Yo distraeré a los zombis!

Renato: Gracias no lo olvidaremos

**Fin del flashback**

Dylan: Entonces ese tío los salvo de morir en la ciudad

Renato: Si… cuando cayeron las bombas ya estábamos muy lejos de allí

**En la noche el grupo llega a una cueva en un bosque de animales**

Dylan:Ok nos quedamos por hoy aquí y mañana partimos de nuevo

Renato: Dylan espera

Dylan: Qué?

Renato: Mi familia y yo nos quedamos… aquí hay animales…podemos cazar y además esta cueva parece un buen refugio para la noche… gracias por dejarnos acompañarte pero creo… que lo mejor para mi familia será quedarnos aquí

Dylan: …Ok, esa es tu decisión no la mía; a por cierto, puedo hablarle a Jane un momento?

Renato: … que sea rápido…

**Dylan se acerca a Jane mientras Renato y Kiara conversan por otra parte de allí**

Dylan: Jane

Jane: Sí?

Dylan: Toma esto.

**Dylan le entrega un arma a Jane**

Jane:(Nerviosa) Por qué… me das esto…

Dylan: Si tus padres son mordidos tienes que huir de ellos o si te alcanza algún zombi… esta arma tiene 20 balas así que usalas bien ok?

Jane: Ok lo prometo Dylan…

Dylan: Gracias…

**Dylan se acerca a Renato mientras Jane se queda callada**

Dylan: Adiós Renato y Kiara… no creo que nos volvamos a ver… recuerden alejarse de los grupos grandes… son peligrosos

**Cuando Dylan se está marchando…**

Renato:Fue bueno conocerlo…

Kiara: si… pero ahora debemos sobrevivir por nuestra cuenta… tenemos una hija y eso es lo que me importa más que mi propia vida

Renato:(murmurando) Si… nuestra… hija…

Kiara: Dijiste algo?

Renato: Ah? No nada importante

**Luego de eso lo único que se ve es a Dylan alejándose de la cueva a la pradera con su cuchillo en la mano y matando cualquier zombi que se le cruce en el camino…**

**De aquí en adelante seguirá la historia de Dylan solo en su supervivencia pero en otro fanfic próximo que creare cuando este acabe se contará la historia de Kiara y Renato…**

Dylan: Venga… solo un poco de fuego…nada más…

**Sonido de fuego prendiéndose**

Dylan: Gracias Dios…

Dylan: …Bueno con esto lograré cocinar este ciervo que caze

Zombis: grrrrr

Dylan: Mierda… justo ahora(Dylan saca su cuchillo)A pelear..

**Los zombis caen sobre Dylan como una lluvia intensa pero él logra clavarle a unos cuantos su cuchillo y sacarlo a tiempo para clavárselo a otro.**

Dylan: Joder… no puedo estar… asi… todo el puto día…a… correr

**Dylan sale corriendo llevando su mochila y el ciervo que estaba asando mientras lo siguen mas zombis**

Dylan: …Tengo… que salir… de aquí…como sea…

Dylan:Esa casa… Tengo que esconderme…allí

**Corriendo lo mejor que pudo Dylan llegó a la casa y cerró la puerta al instante y se escondió sin hacer ruido**

Dylan: …

Dylan:(murmurando) ok… ahora… a quedarse aquí… escondido…hasta mañana…

**Fin del cap 3 espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews y gracias por leer Sombra en el apocalipsis**


	4. Encuentro no deseado

**Capítulo 4: Encuentro no deseado**

**Habían pasado 6 horas desde que Dylan había encontrado esa casa y ya estaba despierto después de comer el ciervo que había estado cocinando**

Dylan: Si no hay ningún zombi… saldré de aquí fácilmente

¿?: Yo no diría eso.

**Dylan se paraliza al escuchar esa voz y al voltear ve a un sujeto con una escopeta apuntándole.**

Dylan: Hijo de… (El desconocido lo noquea y se lo lleva a un sótano)

**El sujeto lo amarra a una especie de mesa metálica y saca unos artilugios peligrosos.**

Dylan:(Despertando) Ah… dónde estoy?

¿?: Eso no te importa a ti

Dylan: Tú! Dejame salir enfermo de mierda.

¿?: Ese no es un buen lenguaje… te recomiendo no hablar así ya sabes… las malas palabras traen malos sentimientos…

Dylan: ¿Qué quieres? Solo busco sobrevivir en este mundo

¿?: Sobrevivir? En este mundo nadie sobrevive… Mira…

**El sujeto prende una luz y en el cuarto se ve muchos cadáveres y en una mesa habían cabezas mientras en la pared decía con sangre "The cake is a lie"**

Dylan: ¿Qué… les… hiciste… a esas… personas?

¿?: Las maté… no es hermoso como quedo todo?

Dylan: Eres un enfermo… el mundo no funciona así ahora

¿?: Y tú que sabes? Yo solo quiero matar para calmarme de lo que pasa ahora

Dylan: ¿Acaso crees que matando esta gente te calmaras?! No conseguirás nada más que arrepentirte por haber hecho eso.

¿?: Si…seguro…no me importa esa gente… solo venían a lloriquearme que les diera refugio…fue fácil matarlos y despedazarlos.

Dylan: Deja de hablar estupideces y suéltame!

¿?: No… tu vas a hacerles…compañía… es que ahora se ven tan solos…

Dylan: Si llegó a soltarme te juro que te mato.

¿?: Si… lo que sea…no me importa (Saca un cuchillo)

Dylan:(En su mente) Mierda tengo que pensar una manera de salir de aquí… a ver… que puedo hacer en estos momentos

**Justo cuando Dylan estaba por pensar algo sonó unas explosiones y voces gritando algo de un evangelio que había llegado**

¿?: y ahora que pasa?!

**Nota del escritor: H.M es hombre de motocicleta**

**Antes de que algo más pasara la puerta que llevaba al sótano cayó y entraron muchos sujetos con armas diciendo que estaban proclamando el evangelio.**

H.M.1: Oigan ustedes!

¿?: Qué quieres!Estoy ocupado matando a este sujeto!

H.M.2: Cómo que matando?! Así no se proclama el evangelio

**Antes de que ¿? Pudiera decir algo uno de los hombres le disparó entre las cejas con una escopeta.**

Dylan:(Pensando) Un momento…estos son los locos que decían que querían esparcir el evangelio de …Ya sé, los engañare diciendo que también soy uno de ellos

H.M.1: Llévenlo! Lo sacrificaremos pues así lo manda

Dylan: Un momento hermanos! No se equivoquen! Soy uno de ustedes… este loco me trajo para que le contara nuestro secreto del evangelio!

H.M.2: Si es así; hermano dinos cuál es nuestro saludo!

Dylan:(En su mente) En serio? Eso lo mencionan a cada rato por la calle

Dylan: Hermanos levántense pues he llegado con un mensaje de proclamación hacia !

H.M.1: Si eres de los nuestros… Desátenlo y denle una moto para que nos ayude a esparcir el evangelio!

**Luego… arriba en el pasto**

Dylan: Hermanos… no puedo acompañarlos en su misión pues debo ir a proclamar por otras tierras… Así me lo mandó

H.M.2: Pues si es así hermano toma una moto y esta escopeta también recuperamos tus cosas anda y esparce el evangelio.

Dylan: Gracias hermanos… por cierto quiero pedirles un favor si no es molestia

H.M.1: Habla hermano que te escuchamos

Dylan: Pueden ir a la cueva que esta a unos 300 metros al este?

H.M.2.: Para qué necesitas que vayamos hermano?

Dylan: Es que allí está un amigo y mi familia…

H.M.1: Si es así hermano…Nosotros nos ocuparemos

**Luego de esta conversación Dylan partió sin rumbo fijo al campo lo cual fue como unas 3 horas…**

Dylan:Tengo que llegar a algún lado…y eso?

**A lo lejos se podía ver una ciudad con luz y gente caminando como si nada pasara…Dylan al llegar a la ciudad se calmó un poco pero también le pareció raro así que se acercó a alguien para asegurar que los zombis no habían llegado allí**

Dylan: Disculpe…

¿?: Sí, que necesitas?

Dylan: Por qué la gente no está escondida o refugiándose? El apocalipsis zombi a comenzado…

¿?: Err… no tengo idea de que hablas lo siento debo irme…

**Cuando ¿? Se alejo de Dylan llamó por celular**

¿?: Policía… hay un loco diciendo que el apocalipsis a comenzado llévenlo a prisión porfavor…

Policía de la radio: No se preocupe nosotros nos encargaremos

**Dylan se puso a vagar por la pequeña ciudad y cuando se dio cuenta se sentía humano otra vez**

Policía: Alto! Esta bajo arresto por asustar a la comunidad sobre un apocalipsis falso

Dylan: pero qué?!

Policía:(Poniendole esposas) Ahora sí, vamos a la comisaría.

**Después de mucho papeleo los policías metieron a Dylan a una celda**

Dylan: Esperen! Es verdad lo que les digo créanme!

**Sonido de celda cerrándose**

Dylan: Maldito…Un… momento… por… que… tengo… tanto… sueño

**P.D del autor: Si quieren ver que pasa tendrán que esperar a que publique mi otro fanfic que ocurre a la vez que este llamado "Luz en el apocalipsis"**


End file.
